Yours sincerely
by thattwosidedgirl
Summary: A fluffy Dramione


**This a** **fluffy Dramione one-shot I wrote after looking at a LOT of Dramione fanart. Enjoy!**

Dear Blaise,

Just to get something clear here, I don't give a fuck about what your opinion is in this, unless you don't hate me after reading this. Wait, that doesn't make sense.

I don't care about blood prejudice anymore. I've realised that was what my father drilled into me from the start, and even though I believed it when I was young and naïve and stupid, I don't now.

I'm in love with Hermione Granger. There. I said it. She doesn't know, and if I don't tell her soon then it'll be too late and I'll have to marry Parkinson. If you still have any friendly feelings towards me after reading this, let me know. Your Italian wooing tactics have proved to work in the past, and they might work now.

I'm off to go stare at Granger again from the Slytherin table.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Draco,

I heard from Blaise about the whole Granger thing, and I just wanted to write to you to make sure you're okay and have recovered from whatever illness made you write to Blaise and proclaim your love to that mudblood.

My dedication to you is still as strong as it was six years ago, and I know you feel the same way. When you push me away and tell me you hate the nickname Drakie, I know you're just playing. Your skin is still as pale and angelic like as it was in the summer I first met you, your hair as silver as the moon, your eyes still as steely as your will.

Once again, I hope you are well and fully recovered.

Yours with lots of love and dedication,

Pansy Parkinson.

Dear Pansy,

Fuck off.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

Dear Granger,

I know this letter will come as a shock to you, but I felt this information should be shared with you. Draco has recently sent me a letter proclaiming his feelings about you, more specifically that he's in love with you. I know that you and him have become friends in the past months, but I felt the need to let you know how he felt. I support Draco in whatever decisions he makes, including this one. I know us Slytherins have never shown comradeship towards Griffindoors but I wanted to apologise on behalf of the small group of Slytherins that agree with me on the belief that blood purity does not matter.

Yours sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

Dear Ginny,

I don't know whether you've heard the rumours, but they're true and Draco Malfoy really does like me. I mean, this past six months he's been treating me differently and actually being nice and funny but I thought it was just because the war was over and he wasn't being oppressed by his father. But then Blaise wrote to me and said he loved me, and I realised that the months of secret stares and his kind words were something more than an early friendship. Then I realised that I liked him back. I don't know what you'll say, but I've already talked to Ronald and Harry and they took it badly. Harry and I have talked since and he's said he will respect my decisions, but Ronald has been ignoring my owls and I don't think our friendship will last very long if he continues to behave this way. He actually said- 'Who said you could talk to the smarmy ferret?' as if I was his property. I hope you will understand how I feel.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Dear Hermione,

I know that you're probably really pissed at me at the moment, but I think that it will be for the better. Malfoy is a slimy ferret that you cant fancy, and he'll just use you and dump you and we wont be around to pick up the pieces like we do normally. Ginny told me about your letter to her and I don't understand how she can support this stupid faze.

Ron

Dear Hermione,

I wanted to write to say sorry for Ron's behaviour at the moment. I know he hasn't been the most supportive with your decision to date Malfoy but I think he's taken it personally since you two used to date. I know I don't like Malfoy, and I apologise that I won't be able to see him as a different person. But I believe that he won't hurt you then 'dump you', as Ron put it, and I do think that he does care about you. I hope you're happy.

Love,

Harry

Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,

I am pleased to confirm your booking for the _Petit Parisian_ has been excepted and that you have a private table for two at seven o'clock on the 17th of July. I hope you enjoy your evening.

Yours faithfully,

Beainut Jeaunu

Head waiter at _Petit Parisian_

Dear Hermione,

I would like to thank you for such a wonderful evening at _Petit Parisian_ last night. It was one of the best nights of my life for a reason I know you know. Ever since I wrote Blaise that letter last year and my secret was out, I prayed that I hadn't made a fool of myself. But when you told me you wanted to be with me, there are no words that can describe the happiness I felt. I love you Hermione Granger, and I would do anything for you.

I cannot apologise enough for the harsh words that I spoke to you over the last six years- it wasn't the Draco you know now speaking, it was the Malfoy that was made to think that pure-bloods were better than everyone else, the Malfoy you learned to hate. It is a miracle that you have been able to forgive me all those years, and that you have been able to see the new Malfoy even when others can't. I know I'm still arrogant and sarcastic and annoying, but I know that you look past those traits and see the Draco that loves you.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,

I am sorry to write to you about your breach of our customer policy. We would like to remind you that intimate displays of love are not permitted in our restaurant, even when you are in a private dining room. If such violations should happen again, we will regretfully have to ban you from dining is this establishment again.

Yours faithfully,

Poinard Meaugons.

Manager of _Petit Parisian._

Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,

I am pleased to announce that your engagement to Pansy Parkinson is null and void. After you gave you case at court the jury decided on your side, and Pansy Parkinson lost. You are now free to marry or propose to anybody you wish.

Yours faithfully,

Judge Bones

The Weasley Family,

I would like to announce with great pleasure your invitation to the wedding of Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy. The ceremony will take place in London in the ministry owned rooms of Westminster Abbey in London at eleven o'clock on the 2nd of January next year. The reception will be held in the ministry rooms of Buckingham Palace. I hope that you will be able to attend.

Yours faithfully,

Narcissa Malfoy.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review...**


End file.
